Hell on Earth
by jessSgrl
Summary: What if the roles were switched? Rory was a bad girl and Jess had everything going for him.....R/J [CHAPT 4 & 5 NEW!!!]
1. Rory's Problems

Chapter 2-Rory's problems  
  
**Hey thank you for all your support! I know some of it might be the same but I promise it won't!  
  
It begins all the way back with Tristan...  
  
Rory loved life. Everything was great. She had a great boyfriend, Dean and he loved her a lot. It  
  
all started the day she began Chilton. There was a new guy in Rory's life. Tristan. She dumped  
  
her boyfriend who loved her to be with him. But he left her standing there in the murky shadows  
  
of the Chilton hallways. Rory was left with no explanation no reason why. Was it her? Was she  
  
not good enough for him? So many questions filled her head. Depression soon overcame her  
  
petite body. School used to be her first priority, but now, it was the last thing on her mind. She  
  
went to raves, got involved in drugs. She even cut herself. Her life seemed to be hell on earth and  
  
it could only get worse. Soon everyone in Stars Hollow knew about her depression. She began to  
  
hide herself from everyone. She had a huge barrier up between everyone. And then thing got  
  
even worse. As soon as she had decided to allow her father to pass into her barrier and forgave  
  
him for the time he left her mother, he left too. He left her and her mom. He packed his stuff up  
  
and flew out the door. Lorelai knew about Rory's problems. She just felt that if everyone could  
  
get past her skipping school, her cutting herself, and not to mention her drug problem, they  
  
would like her. However, she knew it was hopeless and she knew something had to be done  
  
before everything was out of her grasp, and she knew she had to do it quick.  
  
***I know it sound a little depressing...but it will get happy I promise!! Review please! Tell me if you like it or hate it or whatever!! *** 


	2. Sleepless in New York

For the whole switch everything, I figure, Jess was once in to school before his parents left him so yeah..Chapters will definitely get longer! Don't worry, that was sort of a beginning thing..THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!! Now back to the story.  
  
In New York....  
  
It was a cold day in New York. Fall to be exact. The trees were shedding brightly shaded leaves in every which way. People walked by the streets in panic, carrying back presents from their holiday shopping. Everything was jam packed at this time of the year, especially all the stores.  
  
In a small apartment just off on 11th street, a man was listening to his music on a walkman. But still, despite that the music was still loud as hell.  
  
Luke yelled over the blaring music, "Jess are you deaf or something?!"  
  
"I like my music loud, what's your point?" Jess yelled back defensively  
  
"You're going to break an ear drum one day, that's the point! It is even to loud for me and I don't even have the headphones on!"  
  
"So, wear earmuffs. They block out noise." He said throwing him a shirt. "Put it on, I have to get to school and you have to get to work."  
  
Luke growled. He hated having a responsible nephew. When he lived by himself, he got to pick and choose his workdays. But now that Mr. Responsible was living with him, he had to go to work every single day. Not that he didn't like Jess or anything, in fact he loved Jess.  
  
"Do, I have to?" Luke nagged.  
  
"You will ask tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after the day after, and so on." Jess stated obviously.  
  
With that Luke stomped out the door. Luke thought to himself, 'Yeah, yeah, yeah.Jess is always right..but that doesn't change the fact that I absolutely hate work. Okay, I don't hate work, but I have that Richard guy! He pisses me off!'  
  
A few minutes later Jess grabbed his coat and walked outside to the bus stop.  
  
"Hey Jess!" a girl behind him said.  
  
"Hey sweetie," he said as he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
This was Jess's girlfriend...Gena, they had been going out for three years.  
  
"So, whatcha been up to?" Jess asked, "I tried calling you all weekend but you were never home."  
  
"I told you Jess, family ski trip." Gena replied slowly.  
  
"But how come your mom was home then?" Jessed pointed out.  
  
"Umm, she decided not to go...fever, yeah she had a fever." She muttered.  
  
"Okay, sure." Jess said finally dropping the subject.  
  
Over the past few weeks it seemed as though they had grown further apart. She hardly ever had time for him with all the "family" vacations she went on.  
  
****At Weston****  
  
The halls of Weston were the same as Jess could remember, boring, boring, and boring. Despite that, Jess loved school. He was top of all his classes and headed straight to be a big novelist, or a big doctor, or even a big lawyer. He argued a lot, the lawyer job could be good for him.  
  
Throughout class he though about Gena. He wondered what the hell she had been up to for the past weeks. If she had gone on five different family trips, then her family HAD to be really close, but it wasn't..Did he do anything wrong? 'Naww,' he thought answering his own question. Finally school was out. Jess hopped on the bus and went for a walk down Madison Ave.  
  
**Back at the Gilmore house**  
  
Lorelai paced back in forth in her room. 'Would she take it well?'  
  
'Would she feel like she was being shipped of for no reason?' Thoughts pumped in Lorelai's head.  
  
"Rory! Hunny," Lorelai called from upstairs.  
  
Rory came into the room and sat down. "What mom?"  
  
"Umm, how would you like to get out of Star's Hollow?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"That would be awsome," Rory replied.  
  
"Oh good," Lorelai paused. "How would you like to move in with Aunt Becky in New York?"  
  
"I mean I guess that would be cool, if she has time for me." Rory replied not bummed, but not happy.  
  
"Okay, you leave now. Here is the address, her phone number and other phone numbers just in case you get lost. Get your stuff packed."  
  
Rory got all her belongings stuffed into five different suitcase. 'Better to overpack,' she thought. And hopped on the bus to New York City. She knew she would miss her mom. But she didn't give a shit about Star's Hollow.  
  
In about an hour she was in New York. No one was there to greet her. 'Hum, typical Aunt Becky,' she thought to herself. She had the address she could find it herself.  
  
She walked along the streets of New York with five different pieces of luggage. It was a struggle to even carry one. She had been walking for 15 minutes and was nowhere near her aunts house.  
  
She finally decided to ask for help.  
  
"Hey, um, sorry to bother you, but do you know where, 8th St. is?" she asked hoping for an answer.  
  
A boy about 5'6 with brown hair answered, "Yeah, it is over there."  
  
"Um, thanks," she said turning away from the man to begin her expedition.  
  
"Hey," he paused. "Do you need any help?"  
  
"No, I am okay." She said as she dropped a piece of luggage in the street. She ran into the street to get it and dropped another piece. "Okay, on second thought, I will take you up on that offer." She smiled.  
  
She hardly ever smiled. Only when she was with her mom did she smile. No one could make her happy. She thought to herself, 'Wait, Gilmore. Did you just smile at this guy? Woah, slow down girl!'  
  
"So what are you doing in New York?" he asked.  
  
"I was shipped here by my mom from a small town," she replied.  
  
"Oh, I know how it feels. I am living with my uncle because my mom couldn't take care of me. You'll love New York." he said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Is that a promise?" she replied with a smile.  
  
"Yep. You might hate it at first being as though you are from a small town, but you will love it eventually. Maybe I should take you sight seeing one day." he suggested.  
  
"Yeah, maybe." she trailed off.  
  
"Okay, here is the house."  
  
"Thanks! So by the way, I never got your name." Rory said.  
  
"Jess, my name is Jess." He said shaking her hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you Jess, I am Rory." She replied.  
  
"Bye, see you around!" he waved.  
  
"Bye."  
  
She walked into the apartment and dropped her stuff. "Hi Aunt Becky, thanks for picking me up." As she looked up she was in complete shock and disguist.  
  
"Oh MY GOD!" Rory yelled and ran out the door.  
  
A few minutes later Aunt Becky came downstairs where she was sitting.  
  
"You could have knocked you know." She suggested.  
  
"I am sorry, now I have to knock at the place where I live? You could have told me you were screwing a guy. And especially leave me not knowing how to get here."  
  
"I'm sorry," she said in her heavy New York accent.  
  
"Yeah whatever," Rory said as she got up and left.  
  
She wanted to ask her Aunt where the nearest bookstore was, but she was to pissed off. 'Hell, I will find it myself.' And sure enough she did.  
  
She walked in to the bookstore on 10th and Main St. Their were thousands of books on the walls. Way more than were in the Star's Hollow section.  
  
'Where to begin,' she thought to herself.  
  
'Oh, Virginia Woolf, that sounds good.'  
  
She picked up a copy of 'A Room of Ones Own' and began to read the back.  
In A Room of One's Own Virginia Woolf imagines that Shakespeare had a sister. A sister equal to Shakespeare in talent, and equal in genius but whose legacy is radically different.  
"You like Virginia Woolf?" a voice said from behind her.  
  
She turned around, "Oh Jess, you scared me."  
  
She paused, "Yeah, I love her."  
  
"She is okay, to feminine for me. I go for more Hemingway." Jess replied.  
  
"You like to read?"  
  
"Yeah, it is kind of dorky, or at least that is what my girl..I mean my friend tells me."  
  
"Oh no, I think its rather cute," she said forcing a smile.  
  
"Well, if I do it of course it is cute," he said jokingly.  
  
"Oh yeah, of course, what was I thinking," she replied sarcastically.  
  
The read for a few hours in the book store.  
  
Rory looked up from her book, "Wanna go get coffee?"  
  
"How do you know I love coffee?" Jess asked.  
  
"I know what coffee crazy people look like, my mom was one of them."  
  
"Oh that's funny," he said smiling.  
  
In the coffee shop.  
  
"What kind of coffee do you want?" Rory questioned.  
  
"Ummm, plain coffee, no add in's."  
  
"One, plain coffee, one mocha frapachino." She said to the waitress.  
  
Rory walked back to the table with the two coffees and sat down.  
  
"So what school are you going to?" Jess asked curiously.  
  
"I am not real big on school." Rory replied trailing off.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it. Just drink your coffee." Rory said sternly.  
  
Jess could tell that something was wrong in Rory's life. As much as she tried to make everything peachy keen she couldn't. Something horrible had happened to her that effected the way she acted.  
  
But as she wished, he stayed away from the topic.  
  
"So, what was Star's Hollow like?"  
  
"You really want to know?"  
  
Jess nodded.  
  
"Okay, well.it was a really small festive town. Everyone knew everyone so on. People were very into everything."  
  
"So how is that bad?" Jess questioned in aw of her lifestyle.  
  
"Well, I had a few minor problems, and it was all over everywhere. You get it?"  
  
Rory thought to herself, 'Minor problems.I wish'  
  
"Oh, I see." Jess said.  
  
"That is why I hated it."  
  
"Well, Rory, I have to get going. Hopefully, I will run in to you again." Jess replied leaving.  
  
Rory walked home. She hated it here so far, even more than Star's Hollow. At least in Star's Hollow no one cared about her. Here, she had Jess. She had to act all peachy keen and she hated it. 'Oh my mom is a real coffee freak. Blah Blah Blah' She would have never said that in Star's Hollow. She hadn't even talked this much to people besides her mom in her life. That night she skipped dinner and went to her room. She thought about the past events of the day and a tear rolled down her eye...  
  
Hey, thank you to everyone for the reviews! I hope you liked the chapter more will come soon! Review and tell me what you think! THANKS! If it is good or bad, tell me..Next chapter coming soon...This chapter 3 is revised and added on to, like a whole page or something..I figured out my shortness problem! :) I have to make dialouge longer.oh well! Please review! Thanks! 


	3. The Air Up There

Next Chapter.. Thanks for the reviews!! I hope you like the story so far! Because I like it a lot..i think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone..not even Jess :(  
  
Rating: PG-13, for LANGUAGE mostly, and some adult situations  
The next morning Rory got up and went into the kitchen. She grabbed a waffle from a plate.  
  
"You going to school today?" Becky asked as she was scrubbing a dish.  
  
"No." Rory murmured.  
  
Becky put down the rag, "You know you have to go."  
  
"Since when are you my mom?" Rory yelled.  
  
"You have to get an education." She replied trying to hold her temper.  
  
"Well guess what Becky. I am not going today! And there is nothing you can do about it," Rory yelled as she walked out the door.  
  
Becky ran to the door. "Don't you walk out of here or you will be in big trouble."  
  
Rory ignored her. She muttered to herself. 'Trouble by Aunt Becky. She can't even keep track of herself!'  
  
Rory walked outside and began to walk down the busy streets. There was nothing to do in this shitty place. She didn't know anyone, and she hardly knew how to use the subways.  
  
The day was uneventful. She went home and to no surprise Becky wasn't their. 'She's probably off screwing some guy.' Rory smirked.  
  
She sat down on the couch and noticed their was a message on the machine. She clicked the button and sure enough, it was from Jess.  
  
Rory, I hope you will take me up on that offer to go sight-seeing. I am free tomorrow so if you want to go, just beep my pager. Hopefully, I will see you tomorrow! Bye!  
  
Rory paged Jess.  
  
At that time Jess was out with his girl friend.  
  
"Jess who was that from?" Gena asked.  
  
"Oh no one." Jess replied fake smiling.  
  
"No it wasn't." She grabbed the pager.  
  
"Who is Rory Gilmore?" Gena asked curiously.  
  
"Just a girl I met. She is new and I helped her with her stuff because she was lost. She was just saying.umm, thanks."  
  
Gena nodded curiously.  
  
"I am serious." Jess said sternly.  
  
"I said okay." Gena snapped. "So, do you want to do something tomorrow? I am free."  
  
Jess froze. "Umm no. I can't I mean, I have to do something with Luke. Yep, Luke."  
Rory sat at home watching old Soap Opera's.  
  
'But Gregory I love you!'  
  
'I can not be with you Lauren! Thing's are just to complicated.'  
  
Rory had tissues in her hand as she cried she said under her tears, "He's two timing you! He is! Don't listen to him! Things aren't complicated! He just doesn't want to get caught!"  
  
She threw the tissue at the screen. "Jerk," she sneered at the man on TV.  
  
'Please! Greg, don't leave me this way!' The TV continued.  
  
'Listen to me! I can not do this! Things are way to confusing for me right now! Just get out of my life forever!'  
  
"ASSHOLE!" Rory threw another kleenex at the TV.  
  
Rory got up to go find something to eat. She shuffled through the cupboards.  
  
"Damnit! What does this lady eat! There is no food anywhere!"  
  
Finally Rory found an Easy Mac stuffed in the back of the shelf.  
  
"Jackpot!"  
  
Rory watched old soap operas all night. She found it so funny how the people could be so in love. They were so lame to give their whole heart away. But screw it, it was a TV show.  
  
'Tomorrow would be an..interesting day. Sight seeing with Jess. Who knew what could happen?' She shook her trying to get rid of the thought.  
  
'He is cute you know.'  
  
'REALLY cute.'  
  
With that "disgusting" thought in her head she fell asleep.  
  
***She woke up the next morning and it was a brand new day. She was semi- happy because it was the weekend and she wouldn't have to hear her aunt nag her about responsibility.  
  
***Jess's House***  
  
"Hey Luke, I am going out for a while." Jess hollered to Luke.  
  
"You going with Gena?" Luke questioned peaking his head out from the bathroom.  
  
"Nope." Jess said trailing off.  
  
"Than who?"  
  
"This girl I met, remember, I told you about her. She is really nice." Jess said trying to convince himself of what he was saying.  
  
"Does Gena know?" Luke asked.  
  
"No, but um, could you do me a favor?"  
  
"Yeah, sure kid, what?"  
  
"If she calls here, tell her I am with you.please!" he begged.  
  
"Umm, isn't that lying Honest Abe?"  
  
"No, it's fracturing the truth.."  
  
"I don't see any truth in that. You know, you are lying to your girlfriend. If she finds out she'll chop your head off."  
  
"And if she chops my head off, I will know who ratted me out." He said making it obvious Luke was not to tell.  
  
"Okay, okay, have fun." Luke said finally giving in to the what if's.  
  
Jess and Rory met at the bookstore obviously, because that was the only place she knew how to get to.  
  
"So Rory, do we want to visit the Empire State Building or the Statue of Liberty first?"  
  
"Umm, Statue of Liberty." she said nervously.  
  
"What's up?" Jess asked.  
  
"Oh nothing.Just a little phobia, that's all. Nothing big." Rory stuttered.  
  
"Your scared of heights," Jess said.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Rory Gilmore afraid of heights! I found your one flaw!" Jess said jokingly.  
  
"Come on, don't mess with me. I'll take you any day," she said jokingly has she put up her fists.  
  
"Oh you want to mess?" Jess asked.  
  
"Bring it."  
  
"Oh you got it Gilmore." As he said that he picked her up and began spinning her upside down.  
  
"Put me down!!" she said as she pounded on his leg.  
  
"Hey you asked for it," he said as he put her down.  
  
She sneered at him.  
  
"Okay, let's go."  
  
They walked to the ferry. "So Jess, we found out my flaw, what's yours?" Rory asked curiously.  
  
"Umm, no flaws for me. I'm perfect!" He said putting on a cheesy sarcastic smile.  
  
Rory laughed.  
  
"Alright we are here."  
  
They hopped on the ferry and got off at the statue of liberty.  
  
"Do we have to go to the top!" Rory asked.  
  
"Come on! It's not that high!"  
  
"Are you serious!" Rory gasped. "That is like a lot of feet."  
  
"If you come up with me and hate it, then I will buy you dinner."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Slowly they walked up the Statue of Liberty.  
  
***At the Top***  
  
"It's not so bad." Rory said at the top of the stairs.  
  
"See I told you."  
  
Slowly she looked down.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" she said as she jumped into Jess's arms gasping for air. "This is so fucking high!"  
  
Jess was pleasantly surprised by the hug. Instead of letting go of her he just held her. "I guess this mean's you are coming to dinner with me."  
  
"Guess so," Rory smiled still in Jess's embrace.  
  
'Knock yourself out of it Gilmore! He isn't into you! He is too nice, and sweet. Okay Gilmore now you are freaking me out' she thought in her head.  
  
"Can we go to a place not so high?" Rory requested.  
  
"Sure, how about Central Park?"  
  
"Is it lower than five feet?" Rory questioned. "Yep."  
  
"Okay, let's go."  
  
They took the subway to Central Park and walked throughout the park.  
  
"Ooo, Jess, can we go on one of these?" Rory said pointing to the horse and buggy.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. You've never seen one of those?"  
  
"Nope, people walk everywhere in Star's Hollow."  
  
"Oh, I see. New York is way to big to do that."  
  
"Madame, Mister." The driver said instructing them to get into the cart.  
  
"Oh, this will be fun," Rory said excitedly.  
  
"Okay, Sir, take us to the Le Petite Café," Jess said directing him.  
  
The ride was about ten minutes. They got to the café and sat outside at a table for two.  
  
"This café place is my little place. I go here to be by myself. It is French. " Jess said.  
  
"Oh, even Mr. Social needs a break sometimes," Rory said sarcastically.  
  
Jess smiled. "So, what do you want to eat?"  
  
"I think I am going to have chicken soup. What about you?"  
  
"Steak."  
  
"Are you ready?" the waiter said.  
  
"Um, yeah." Rory replied. "Pour moi, la Soupe de Chickn et pour lui, le bifteck."  
  
"I didn't know you spoke French." Jess said astonished.  
  
"Yeah, well you don't know a lot about me." Rory replied.  
  
"How about you tell me?" Jess requested.  
  
"Well, I will tell you a little. I don't usually let people get close to me, like be my friend like I am to you. I don't know why, it is kind of a habit. And I used to not be the greatest kid. That's why I am here." Rory said.  
  
"Oh," Jess replied trying to take it all in.  
  
"OH? Is that all you can say?"  
  
"My little Rory is a rebel." Jess said sounding like a grandma.  
  
"Yep, I guess you could say that."  
  
They ate their dinner and Jess walked Rory home.  
  
"Thanks Jess, I had a really great time." Rory said.  
  
"Yeah," Jess paused. "Me too."  
  
Rory went up to her room, reflected a little, and fell asleep.  
You like?? I hope you do! Please review! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! 


	4. A Mile of Smiles

Sorry about the whole 5'6 5'10 thing..I would change it, but I am really lazy! So just pretend! :) And about the whole aunt thing..you make a REALLY good point, I didn't think about that! Well thanks for the reviews! I am REALLY happy you guys liked it. Enjoy the next chapter..  
  
Rory woke up that morning, the birds were chirping and the sun was out for once. She couldn't help but smile. She turned on some oldies music (even though she hated it) and began to dance. She danced in circles round and round. With her hair blowing from the slight gusts of wind that passed by her half open window. She twirled and twirled until she was so dizzy she had to sit down. Her aunt had been watching her from the door and came rushing in with a thermometer.  
  
"Rory darling, what's wrong? You are never this free spirited. Are you sick? Did you eat some bad food. You know New York has food that can cause food poisoning out on the streets. Just make sure you know where it is coming from. Did you hit your head in your sleep? Sometimes I do that and when I wake up I am a little queasy," the thought suddenly hit her. "Oh my god Rory? Are you drunk? Drugs? What did you do?"  
  
"Aunt Becky! No drugs no alcohol! I am happy!"  
  
"Waaaaiitt a minute! You are what?" she said confused.  
  
"Happy."  
  
"I thought that was what you said, but then I thought, hell, this girl is never happy."  
  
"I am!" Rory said smiling. "Oh shit! I am!" she said in shock finally coming back from cloud nine to reality.  
  
She heard the music on the stereo.  
  
"Waaiit, was I listen to THIS?" Rory asked confused.  
  
"Yep, I am afraid so."  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"That was my first thought."  
  
"Hey Becky, you are alright you know?" Rory said realizing what her aunt was about.  
  
"I like to think I am," Becky said sarcastically. "So, pancakes or waffles Mrs. Sunshine?"  
  
"Neither. I think that I am going to go for a walk. See you later."  
  
As Rory walked along the streets her thoughts all mushed up in her head, 'How could a guy have so much of an effect on me? This has never happened. I have NEVER gotten along with Aunt Becky. And now she was okay? Something is up, am I falling for this guy? I have known him for two days, and now I am head over heals for him? Come on Rory get over urself. He probably doesn't even like you.' Her thoughts were sort of like that. With all the things going on in her head, she had a huge headache. So, she went into the nearest drug store to get some Tylenol.  
  
She searched through the shelves of drug store and finally found Tylenol.  
  
She walked up to the counter and took out her wallet.  
  
"Hey, excuse me," she said to the man at the counter who was turned the other way and on the phone.  
  
"One second," the man at the counter replied.  
  
"Yeah, um so it was nothing I promise," the man said into the phone.  
  
"No! I promise." He said again into the phone.  
  
"Excuse me, if you could do this quickly I will be out of your way," Rory replied sweetly.  
  
"Can't you see I am on the phone!" the man yelled into her face.  
  
He paused. "Oh my god, Rory sorry! One second."  
  
"Rory is their?" the girl on the phone asked.  
  
"No, I, I didn't say Rory. I said Tory. Yeah, Tory."  
  
"Jess what's up?" the girl on the other line said.  
  
"Nothing, I got to go bye."  
  
Before she could reply Jess had hung up the phone.  
  
"Sorry about that," Jess said from behind the counter.  
  
"Oh, it's ok. You work here?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah," Jess replied.  
  
"Oh, so Little Jess is a reader, a worker, and a straight A student, what else??" Rory said flirtatiously.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny," he replied smiling.  
  
"I know aren't I?"  
  
Jess didn't reply, he just smiled.  
  
"So is that all for you?" he asked.  
  
"Yep. I have a huge headache. But I think you made it better!" Rory replied.  
  
"Aww, you forgot to add that to me resume."  
  
"Oh yeah, and you are also a healer."  
  
Jess smiled.  
  
"Your total, is $5.50."  
  
"Thank you," she stopped to read his name plate. "Mr. Mariano."  
  
"No problem Miss. Gilmore."  
  
"Bye Jess."  
  
"Bye Rory." Rory walked out the doors.  
  
A man appeared from behind the counter.  
  
"Oh, Jess who was that? I think she was digging you!" one of his co-workers asked.  
  
"A girl. And I wish she was digging me."  
  
"Is that Gena?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Naw, she's knew. I don't know, Gena has been really weird lately and this girl, she is so sweet and so mysterious and so fun. And dig this, she loves to read."  
  
"Uh-oh, she sounds like you."  
  
"Yeah, but we are total opposites in way."  
  
"You are so into her," he stated obviously.  
  
"I am not! I like Gena," he said trying to convince himself he hadn't fallen for Rory.  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"Okay, maybe I am a little attracted to Rory. But only a little. And I swear if you tell Gena this, I will sock you in the nose so hard you won't be able to feel it!" Jess warned.  
  
"Okay man. I won't tell," he paused. "So, when did she come here?"  
  
"A few days ago. We just keep running into eachother it is kind of weird."  
  
"I see," he said rubbing his chin intelligently.  
  
"Shut up! You sound like Dr. Phil. Get back to work. I'm going to take lunch break."  
  
Rory walked down the street Jess was just who she needed to see to feel better. And she saw him. Her head wasn't completely better, but she didn't have a headache that was for sure. Her head felt light, like it was walking through the air. She just smiled.  
  
She hopped on a sub and went to Time Square. Her aunt had told her about Carnage Deli and she figured she would try it.  
  
"A table for one please." Rory said to the hostess.  
  
"That will be about five ten minutes. Please wait outside."  
  
"Okay, thank you."  
  
She went and sat outside. Just then a person she recognized passed her.  
  
"Jess?" she asked.  
  
He turned around.  
  
"Rory?" he replied.  
  
"Oh my god! We keep running into eachother."  
  
"This is crazy!" he replied.  
  
"Are you stalking me or something?" Rory said jokingly.  
  
"Nope. So you like this place?"  
  
"Never been. My aunt told me about it. I figured I would try it."  
  
"Yeah it is pretty good. Kind of messy." He whispered to her.  
  
"Yeah, I can tell," she replied looking disgusted at the gum on the benches outside.  
  
"So as long as we are both here, Shall we have lunch?"  
  
"Yes we shall," she said smiling.  
  
"Um, Miss, instead of a table for one we will have a table for two," she said correcting herself.  
  
"Okay. Follow me," The hostess said.  
  
At the table.  
  
"This is so strange! I see you everywhere!" Rory said still flabbergasted by the fact they saw eachother again.  
  
"It's a small world I guess," Jess replied. "So has New York grown on you yet?"  
  
"Yeah, it is nice," she replied sincerely.  
  
"I knew you would like it. I know a New Yorker when I see one."  
  
Just then Jess's cell phone rang.  
  
"Jess, where are you?" the person on the other line said.  
  
"I am on my lunch break, can we talk later?" he asked.  
  
"No! We will talk now!" the girl demanded.  
  
"No, we will talk later, please I am busy, I will call you soon." Jess demanded as he hung the phone up.  
  
"Love you!" The girl on the other line said.  
  
"Yeah, same," Jess replied.  
  
"That was a pleasant phone call," Rory said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that," Jess said embarrassed.  
  
"Oh no. It is okay."  
  
"So, as we were saying.. I have to take you to Coney Island. It is so much fun!"  
  
"Oh, is that the theme park?" Rory said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, it is really great."  
  
"Then if it's great, we'll go, say..next Friday?"  
  
"Sounds good to me," Jess replied.  
  
"Cool. So, what's their to do around here?"  
  
"Well, lot's of stuff."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, there is this really cool CD store, if you want to go."  
  
"That would be cool."  
  
They finished eating and walked over to Virgin Records.  
  
"Shit, this place is huge!" Rory relied astonished by the size.  
  
"Yeah, it is."  
  
They rummaged through CD's and Rory found one she really liked.  
  
"Hey, Jess. I think I am going to buy this CD."  
  
"Okay, I will be over here." Jess replied.  
  
Rory walked up to the cashier and took out her wallet.  
  
"Shit, I spent all my money," Rory said to herself.  
  
"What's the problem?" Jess asked from a far.  
  
"Um, I don't think I am going to buy this," Rory said slowly.  
  
"Come on why not?" Jess asked.  
  
"I don't have enough," Rory said.  
  
"Oh, that's easy I will pay," Jess said smiling.  
  
"You don't have to you know."  
  
"It's my pleasure," Jess said.  
  
"Hey Jess, thank you so much! This was great!" Rory said squealing.  
  
"No problem. I had a great time."  
  
"Yeah! I did too!" They hopped on the subway and road all the way back to 8th street.  
  
"Here we are Rory." Jess said as he motioned to her house.  
  
"Thanks," she said as she leaned in and gave him a hug and then walked into her house.  
  
"Hey Rory," her aunt said to a smiling Rory who entered the door.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I was thinking we could catch a movie and then have a bite to eat? What do you think?"  
  
"Sounds good," she said still smiling.  
  
"You know, I think New York has done something good for you. You can't take that damn smile off your face!"  
  
"Oops," Rory said.  
  
"Okay, go wash up, we'll go see Bringing Down the House. Sound good? Oh wait no, it is a comedy.. you'll well be even more smiley!" she said sarcastically.  
  
That night her aunt and she saw the movie and went out to dinner. Rory came home and was wiped out from everything. She tried falling asleep, but she could relax her mouth. She was to busy smiling. What a perfect day it had been and things could only get better..  
  
Is it good?? I like this chapter I think it is cute.so Rory and Jess have a date set..what will happen?? Who knows! :) Please review!! 


	5. Ferris Wheel Magic

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it. And sorry about my last chapter, it wasn't very good, or it wasn't really fitting with the characters. I changed that chapter. And I hope you like this one...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone not even Jess :(  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language  
  
Rory woke up that morning, brushed her teeth, grabbed a pop tart, and went to school. Each consecutive day she did the same. It seemed as though it had turned into a habit for Rory. Wake up brush teeth, yada, yada, yada. Day after day. What had gotten into her? She was such a, dare she think it.goody goody.  
  
It was now Friday night. Rory was getting ready for her big evening. She completely raided her closet in search for the perfect outfit that said, 'I like you, but we are going casual.' At last Rory found blue jeans and a grey knit sweater. Before she could think clearly again she heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Oh, don't move! I'll get it," she yelled to her aunt as she was about to get the door.  
  
Rory opened the door. Jess was standing there in a white t-shirt and blue jeans holding a book.  
  
"A book?" Rory asked confused.  
  
"I couldn't think of anything else to give you. I mean, with flowers, you'd throw them out the window. With chocolates, you'd think I was trying to get you fat or something. So I figure, a book is good. And I mean, you like books, so it is perfect," Jess said in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"Aww, it's Woolf! This is a great book," Rory said as she put on her jacket. "Bye Becky!"  
  
"Bye Ror, have fun," she paused. "Don't be too loud when you come in, you'll wake me up."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'll be sure to drop a few things and maybe break a plate or two," Rory said jokingly.  
  
"That's fine. But just don't break my china!"  
  
With that Rory and Jess walked out the door.  
  
"So are you ready for a fun night?"  
  
"Sure am," Rory said as she smiled.  
  
They hopped on the subway.  
  
"So how was your week?" Jess asked.  
  
"Well, boring. I took your advice though," Rory said.  
  
Jess looked confused.  
  
"What advice?" he asked.  
  
"The advice to go to school. It wasn't that bad actually."  
  
"I told you so!"  
  
"I wasn't finished."  
  
"Oh, go on."  
  
"Except for the fact that there is this one teacher who looks like a witch. She has a big nose and these super long finger nails and super long hair," Rory said creeped out by her description.  
  
"Let me guess, she had a green face two?" Jess said sarcastically.  
  
"No. It was sort of purple actually," Rory said following along with his lead. "But besides that it was pretty good."  
  
"Glad to hear it," Jess said giving her a genuine smile.  
  
They hopped of the subway to Coney Island.  
  
"Wow, it's so cool!" Rory said marveling at the giant ferris wheel.  
  
"I am guess you have never seen a ferris wheel?"  
  
"Well sort of. I mean, we have little carnivals back in Star's Hallow, but the ferris wheels are like ten feet tall. And this is like 50 feet!"  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"You wanna go on it?" Rory asked.  
  
"But I thought you were afraid of heights!" Jess asked.  
  
"Well you're just going to have to protect me then," Rory said giving him a sly smile.  
  
Before he could protest she grabbed his hand and they were in line for the ferris wheel.  
  
"Four tickets," the ticket lady said.  
  
"Here you go," Rory replied handing her four tickets.  
  
Jess did the same.  
  
The hopped on the ferris wheel and went up. Higher  
  
Higher  
  
Higher...  
  
Until they were up at the top. Suddenly the ferris wheel stopped.  
  
"Oh my god, what happened?" Rory asked.  
  
"It just stopped, don't worry."  
  
"Okay, maybe my fear of heights is kicking in now," she said as she looked out over the city.  
  
"Don't worry," Jess replied calmly.  
  
"How can you not worry! We are up here, like 50 feet up, in a stupid machine that could topple over any minute! How are you not going crazy!" Rory replied almost having a panic attack.  
  
"I think I need my inhaler!" Rory stated.  
  
"You don't have asthma," Jess said confused.  
  
"I sure will soon if we don't get down from here soon!"  
  
Rory turned and faced Jess with a worried look on her gorgeous face. Jess lifted his hand and touched Rory's rosy red cheeked with his palm. The space between their faces diminished, she closed her eyes and his soft lips brushed the top of her lip.  
  
Rory blushed. "What was that for?"  
  
"I don't know. I felt like it," Jess replied as his boyish smile was revealed.  
  
"I think we know the cure for my fear of heights," Rory said jokingly.  
  
"Well now we know what to do."  
  
"Yep, but I think I am scared again."  
  
"Next thing we know you will be scared of the ground too."  
  
Rory didn't answer. He was so warm. She could feel his heart pumping as she lay silently strewn across his lap. She looked up at his face and he was smiling.  
  
"What? What's so funny?"  
  
"You are. You're not like other girls around here. They are all perky qwerky, and you, your just sweet innocent Rory."  
  
"Hold on, hold on. I may be sweet, but I am DEFINATLEY not innocent," Rory said correcting him.  
  
"Okay, well at least you are not perky like everyone else," Jess said smiling.  
  
Rory shivered, "I hate perky people. They are too.."  
  
"Perky?" Jess said.  
  
"Yeah," Rory laughed.  
  
Just then the ferris wheel started to move.  
  
"Hey! It's moving!" Rory said excitedly.  
  
"I'm glad you noticed," Jess replied sarcastically.  
  
"Don't be crabby Mr."  
  
"So, are we going on the roller coaster or the merry-go-round next?"  
  
"That wasn't funny!"  
  
"I actually thought it was hilarious," Jess said smiling.  
  
"Roller coaster, and we will sit in the front!"  
  
"Oh, she's daring," he said teasing her.  
  
"I am!"  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
They hopped on the Roller Coaster and went for a ride. After that they walked around and got cotton candy and hot dogs.  
  
"This was so fun!" Rory said jumping.  
  
"Yeah, I had a great time."  
  
They stood there face to face, hand and hand on the empty dock. Slowly their heads moved closer and closer, inch by inch, their lips finally meeting. For a second it felt like Rory was in heaven. It was the greatest feeling in the world. Slowly the kiss deepened from an innocent kiss to a passionate one. Rory placed her hands on the back of Jess's neck. Just did the same but on Rory's hips. Slowly but surely their lips parted.  
  
"Wow," Jess said.  
  
Rory blushed.  
  
"Come on let's go," Jess stated to the speechless Rory. 


	6. Authors Note

I kinda ran out of ideas, I had something but then I thought, no it's not good. So if figured if someone wanted to continue the story to please e- mail me, if not then, I guess it goes caput..my email is sweetbabygirl3003@yahoo.com if your interested please email me with your idea!! 


End file.
